In a variety of vacuum film formation devices, such as a vapor deposition device and sputtering device, an oil diffusion pump is used as a vacuum pump used in an exhaust device for evacuating inside a vacuum chamber constituting the device. In oil diffusion pumps of the related art, those using an electric heater including a heater wire as a heating source for an operating oil held in a boiler are known (Patent Document 1).